A9: BLUE FLAME
BLUE FLAME is a song by alice nine.. Romaji Kasa wa sasazu ni iru Ame-on-tachi odoru warutsu o Kata de kanjite itakute ima hitomi o tojita Tsumetaku natte shimau hodo tashika ni kanjiru ondo wa Mune de moeru awaru hi no yōde (Not) too late, too late, too late Mada aishiteru to itte Arifureta kotoba, todokanai todokanai kimi no senaka Mō sakenda negai mo ame ni nagasarete wasurerareru mama Bara wa chiri hateta ne Amai itami nokosu omoide "Osoi" koto wa nai hazude Mata aruki dasukara Te no hirami ni nokoru kaori o wasurete shimau, sono mae ni Sujigaki sae kakikaete yuku yo (Not) too late, too late, too late Mata, negaeba kizutsuki namida wa taenai Wakatteru wakatteru boku no yowa-sa Demo kimi ni fureta koto sugoshita kisetsu mo muda ni shitakunai Kazoe kirenai yo kimi ga kureta mono Kioku no naka de semete soba ni itai Kanashimi o keshite itoshi-sa o keshite raku ni nareru ka na wasurerareru ka na ? (Not) too late, too late, too late Mada aishiteru to itte Arifureta kotoba, todokanai todokanai kimi no senaka Mou sakenda negai mo yagate niji ni nari-kō ga sasu made Kanji 傘はささずに居る　雨音達　踊る　ワルツを 肩で感じていたくて　いま　瞳は閉じた 冷たくなってしまうほど　確かに感じる温度は 胸で燃える　青い火のようで また愛してると言って　ありふれた言葉 届かない　届かない　きみの背中 もう叫んだ願いも　雨に流されて 忘れられぬまま 薔薇は散りかけたね　甘い痛み　残す思い出 遅いことはないはずで　また　歩き出すから 手のひらに残る香りを　忘れてしまう　その前に 筋書きさえ書きかえてゆくよ また願えば傷つき　涙はたえない わかってる　わかってる　僕の弱さ でもきみに触れたこと　過ごした季節を 無駄にしたくない 数えきれないよ　きみがくれたもの 記憶の中で　せめて　そばにいたい 悲しみを消して　愛しさを消して 楽になれられるなら　忘れられるかな また愛してると言って　ありふれた言葉 届かない 届かない 君の背中 もう叫んだ願いも　やがて虹になり 光が差すまで' English Translation The umbrella laid without being raised The sounds of the rain were dancing a waltz Because i want that feeling on the shoulder, I closed my eyes To the extent that it's cold, the temperature I felt was surely Like the blue flame burning in my chest Not too late, too late, too late Say I love you once more Those common words, I can't convey, I can't deliver, towards your back The wish I already cried out too, was washed away by the rain, until it becomes forgotten The roses had stopped falling, hadn't they The sweet pain left in the memories There aren't supposed to be things that are "late" Because I advanced forward again I forget the fragrance left in my palm, but before that I'll rewrite even that plot Not too late, too late, too late Again, if I wished for it, I'll get hurt, the tears won't stop I know, I know, my weakness But the fact that I've touched you, and even the passed seasons, I don't want them to be meaningless You know, I can't count the things I received from you At the very least I want to be by your side, in my memories Erase the sadness, erase the love I wonder if I can be at ease, I wonder if I can forget Not too late, too late, too late Say I love you again Those common words, I can't convey, I can't deliver them to your back The wish I already cried out too, finally becomes a rainbow, until the light shines on it Category:A9 Lyrics